SANTO PECADO
by Naniza
Summary: Shikamaru Nara un intrepido jovencito, se escabulle en un convento para satisfacer sus deseos, sin embargo se encuentra con Temari una mujer que lo hará caer en sus redes, él será esclavo de sus deseos y no podrá resistirse a sus juegos.


**Nota Informativa:** _Este fic contó con la participación en redacción de las autoras Alejandra, Danna,**Mei Yamiyo **, Rosa, Iraney y Naniza._

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales:_** _A yuyu por aportar el título de este OneShot ShikaTema y a Emily por darnos la grandiosa idea de desarrollar el concepto en un convento._

¡POR FAVOR! No resubir este contenido a ninguna página o grupo sin la autorización de sus autores, RECUERDEN que los nombres y personajes pertenecen a la serie de NARUTO cuyo autor principal es KISHIMOTO, los escenarios y temática son de nuestra sutoria.

* * *

 _ **OneShot: †** SANTO PECADO **†**_

Temari Sabaku es una chica alta de cabellos dorados, es la única mujer entre sus hermanos, Kankuro su hermano mayor, ella es la segunda hija de la relación y su hermano menor Gaara.

Las personalidades de sus dos hermanos muy diferentes a la suya, por un lado Kankuro es un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos castaños, y es amante al teatro, sin embargo es bastante celoso y autoritario cuando se trata de Temari, por otro lado Gaara el menor de los hermanos es un pequeño y delgado chico de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca, él era bastante comprensivo y decisivo cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor, sin embargo no podía ayudarla esta vez, la tonta de Temari se dejo descubrir, Kankuro accidentalmente encontro cientos de revistas subiditas de tono en su habitación y ni hablar de su computadora estaba infestada de contenido más 18. Así que nadie podría salvarla de la decisión de Kankuro, él era el mayor y quién cuido de ellos cuando sus padres fallecieron, era quien tomaba las riendas del hogar y su decisión era internarla en un convento para que se encontrará espiritualmente, él sentía que su hermana pequeña se estaba perdiendo y pues él al ser un mujeriego temía por que cualquier baboso la embobara y jugará con sus sentimientos.

/Conversación de Temari y sus hermanos en el convento/

—Kankuro no quiero ser encerrada aquí, éste convento es horrible y aburrido, prometo comportarne mejor, ¡NO ME ENCIERRES AQUÍ POR FAVOR!

—Lo siento Temari lo hago por tu bien, ya no se que hacer con tu comportamiento lujurioso, pero en cuanto sepas comportarte podrás salir del convento.

—Gaara ayudameeee porfis, no querras una hermana mojigata

El intrépido joven de piel blanca y cabellos rojizos no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la desgracia de su hermana y sutilmente le dice al oído que finja un par de semanas y logrará librarse de Kankuro, ella rápidamente entiende el mensaje de su hermano menor y asienta con su cabeza.

—¡ESTA BIEN!, aprenderé del convento hermano, aunque yo de monja no tengo ni el nombre.

La chica entra al convento con sus animos por el suelo ya que ella no encontraba nada entretenido en aquel viejo y aburrido convento, una de las monjas le dio la vestimenta que deberia usar y le indico en donde estaba su dormitorio. ¡GENIAL!, estamos en verano y debo usar ropas tan calurosas—Exclamo Temari—. La primer semana no fue nada agradable para ella pero el retiro sorpresivo de uno de los miembros importantes del convento causo revuelo entre las monjas y aspirantes a monjas.

El anuncio del padre y director del convento fue contudente _"Ya estoy viejo, los años no pasan solos y estan pasando factura a mi cuerpo, el día de mañana llegará a este convento un nuevo sacerdote que las guiará en este proceso_ "

Mmm con que un nuevo padre, me pregunto que tal estará, ¿Será joven y apuesto? o será igual de viejo que este...—pensaba Temari en su habitación.

Mientras tanto un intrépido joven con cabello largo y negro cuyo peinado era una coleta que sujetaba su cabello, él pensaba en como escabullirse para engañar a todas las del convento, murmullaba entré si que sería interesante hacerse pasar por un padre y ver a las monjitas convivir, tantas mujeres y sólo para sus ojos, que el día de mañana llegue pronto...—Se repetía una y otra vez aquel jovencito—

/Al día siguiente/

Muy temprano en el convento presentan a un jovencito muy apuesto cómo el padre Shikamaru Nara, él era alto y su estilo era bastante moderno, para Temari no tenía apariencia de un casto sacerdote.

Temari pensaba pecaminosamente de aquel hombre, se preguntaba una y otra vez cuánto tardaría en caer en manos del pecado, en mis manos Muahaha...

El "padre" Shikamaru no era como cualquier otro, ante todas las hermanas del monasterio mostraba cierto modo risueño, muy coqueto desde la perspectiva de Temari y vaya que ella comprendía en su totalidad esa área. De igual modo Shikamaru percibió a la chica de ojos verdes cristalinos distinta a las demás las cuales inmediatamente ante la presencia de cualquier hombre sin importar que fuera padre o monje le mostraban una timidez enorme al extremo de huir corriendo, todas sin excepción cubrian sus rostros torpemente con la amplia tela la manga de sus hábitos, sin duda eran temerosas y no querían verse tentadas, en cambio Temari cada que se cruzaba con el nuevo padre, esta le sonreía de forma lascivia, sensualmente guiñeaba un ojo y se encargaba de rozar su hombro con el de él. Sin duda para ser joven, la chica mostraba una conducta sexual muy indecente y descaraba, perfecto para el pervertido deseo de Shikamaru ya que su curiosidad en este aspecto no tenía límites.

Él era un esclavo de la sensualidad que irradiaba Temari, ella le producía pasión y un deseo inimaginable, a tal punto de verse obligado a husmear entre su ropa interior, tomando sus bragas y como si algun aroma tuviesen se perdía en ellas, estaba loco de deseo, la quería suya, pero ella definitivamente no era una chica fácil como otras incrédulas a las que ya antes había timado con su sensual voz, ella era una experta manejando hombres pues convivió toda su vida con dos hombres—Sus hermanos—, había visto de cerca la actividad de Kankuro su hermano mayor y éste sí que era mujeriego, ella aprendió del mejor para Shikamaru no sería nada fácil enrredarla, ella era muy perspicaz e inteligente, podía oler sus intenciones de cometer pecado con ella.

/Pensamientos internos de Shikamaru/

Temari cada vez es mas linda, su aroma, su piel, su cabello me vuelven loco, su perfecta silueta y esas grandes tetas, ese enorme trasero y esas delicadas caderas me encienden de pasión. Debo aprovechar este momento, he analizado las horas de duchas de las monjas y aspirantes en el convento, por lo general estan en las duchas a las tres de la tarde y nuevamente me escabullire en su habitación para husmear en sus braguitas que son delicadas y hermosas.

El apuesto falso sacerdote ingresó a la habitación de las mujeres, y rápidamente empezó a buscar las bragas sucias de Temari para respirarlas, sin embargo no contaba con que aquella rubia sexy entraría por la puerta...

/Temari se dirige a su habitación en una muy corta toalla/

Tskk, que molesto debería estar tomando el baño con las demás, sin embargo olvide llevar mi ropa interior y la dejé en la habitación, regresar al baño será toda una molestia...

¡VAYA, VAYA! pero qué sorpresa ¿Que haces husmeando entre la ropa sucia de nosotras?, dudo mucho que a las chicas les agrade la idea de un curita husmeando en sus braguitas sucias—Tienes suerte que no soy como ellas— pensó la rubia para sí.

—Ettooo, Temari no malinterpretes la situación, ¿ADEMAS POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?, —Vaya sus piernas blancas lucen fabulosas, son largas y perfectamente delineadas, son firmes— , no podía desviar mi mirada a su rostro, es que su cuerpo es tan...

—¿Sucede algo Shikamaru?...

—No... n..Naa..nada

—¿Por qué pareces un ratón asustadizo pequeñito?, al caso crees que no te he visto observar mientras nos cambiamos la ropa por la pequeña ranura de la puerta, no soy tonta, ¡TE ESTOY OBSERVANDO PEQUEÑITO!

¡QUE DEMONIOS!, a caso está cría se ha dado cuenta de mis sucias intenciones, pero cómo si soy muy cauteloso, pero debo ser mas astuto que ella...

—¿De qué hablas pequeña?, al caso acudes a prácticas de injuria sobre mi, No pretenderás que levante un reporte negativo sobre ti a tu superior ¿Verdad..?

Estúpido y mil veces estúpido, me tiene en sus manos, al caso sabe que mi hermano me encerró aquí en contra de mi voluntad...—pensaba la rubia sobre las intenciones de Shikamaru.

Dios se ve tan sexy así, sin nada de ropa, esa blanca toalla que rodea sus pechos muestran levemente sus pezones tan perfectos, quiero saber si lleva o no ropa interior, pero debo mantener el control, ella me ha descubierto y mi plan de conquistar chicas se puede ir al carajo por su culpa...Pero es que ella me resulta tan irresistible...

—Quiero tenerte Temari— ¡MIERDAAA PENSÉ EN VOZ ALTAA—

La rubia se lleva una gran sorpresa sin embargo su respuesta deja perplejo a Shikamaru Nara...

—¿A qué juegas chiquillo?, sé muy bien que no eres un curita rezandero, así que procede querido, me encanta la adrenalina...

¿Me ha autorizado?, realmente puedo tocarla...?, joder sé mas clara mujer.

Shikamaru tomó a la delgada pero muy tonificada rubia y no pudo evitar arrinconarla contra la pared, la besó con un deseo carnal, no se percató de que su lengua entraba una y otra vez de la boca de Temari, quería comprobar su teoría si usaba o no ropa interior, asi que desvio su mano hasta su intimidad y se encontro con su desnudez, era perfecto para él y para ella también. Pero para ser sinceros ella no sería tan fácil de llevar a la cama, así que lo aparto de sí como pudo, casi no podía respirar despues de tan emocionante y apasionado beso, a ella le gustaba aquel hombre, era inevitable en ella sentir sensaciones extrañas de deseo.

—Soy virgen idiota, ¿Crees que será tan fácil meter tu pene en mi?, estas equivocado querido, yo soy la que mando aquí.

—Sé que eres virgen chiquita, sin embargo yo seré lo que tu quieras que me convierta, seré tu sombra muñeca, porqué tarde que temprano serás toda mía, pero me encantaría proponerte algo...

—Ajamm te escucho, habla rápido escuálido.

—Bueno, verás sentí como tu vagina se humedecio cuando te bese, no puedes negar que te atraigo como hombre...

La rubia muerde sus labios con deseo pero asienta sumisamente frente a sus palabras...

—Veo que no eres capaz de negarlo muñequita, pero te gustaría que nos tocaramos juntos, verás no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que lleguen las chicas y me has dejado tan caliente que la erección de mi pene no se bajaría al menos que me corriera de alguna manera,.¿Entonces qué dices?, lo haces o me voy al baño con tus bragas. Por cierto haré que te corras sin siquiera penetrarte, es más te arrodillaras y no será precisamente para rezar el rosario jovencita.

El joven y apuesto caballero procede a morder sus labios, él puede notar su mirada ardiente y deseosa de más, ella estaba dispuesta a experimentar llegar al extasis sin que la penetrase, y así fue...

Shikamaru la tomó y dominó rápidamente, soltó su coleta típica y dejo ver a Temari por primer vez su negro cabello suelto, y con aquella coleta amarro el cabello de la rubia para que no estorbara en su plácido calentamiento de hormonas, tomo su cuello y lo beso con intensidad, tanto que ella gimio de placer, ella pudo sentir como su toalla caia al suelo, dejando su desnudez al descubierto, inmediatamente él bajo suavemente sus manos hasta sus pechos y sus manos masajearon sus pezones rosados, procedió a besar sus pechos y a juguetear con su lengua en ellos, una tras otra vez ella entro en el climax, sus pechos empezaron a endurecerse y sus pezones se pusieron en punta, tan rigidos como la erección de su pene, él tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó hasta su miembro, le susurro que lo masajease y ella obedeció, él sin embargo desvio una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella y la acarició, estaba tan mojada que podría beber de ella hasta saciar su sed de deseo.

Procedió a tocar su clitoris y juguetear con el, tomo su mano y llevo su pene hasta su vagina, sin embargo como él prometió no penetrarla la punteo en su clítoris repetidas ocasiones, mientras besaba y lamia sus cenos, ella gimio y sus piernas se doblegaron, estaba en su punto y quería correrse con ella, así que ambos lo hicieron en sincronización, sus quejidos se escucharon por toda la habitación, el procedió a vestirse y ella quedo en el suelo arrodillada, sus piernas no respondían, era verdad la hizo doblegarse sin poder controlarse, a Temari le había encantado y él pobre Shikamaru sólo logró saciar un poco de sus sed de pasión, de querer y no poder tenerla, él quería más así que introdujo su pene en su dulce boca la tomo por la coleta y la hizo hacerle el mejor oral de toda su jodida vida, su cuerpo se estremecia mientras ella empezaba a besar la punta de su miembro, lo lamia tan delicioso que esté empezo a presentar signos de correrse nuevamente, para ella su pene era como un bombón que podía saborear una vez y otra hasta saciarse.

Ella lo introdujo en su boca por completo y empezó a succionarlo una y otra vez, él no pudo detener mas su orgasmo y expulsó todo su semen en la boca de la bella rubia, ella se dispone a saborearlo sencualmente y procede a besarlo y muy dominante le dice:

—Ahora eres mi esclavo y seré yo la que te domine.

—Eres una diosa mujer, por ti puedo convertirme en cualquier esclavo.

Ambos proceden a arreglarse, no querran ser descubiertos en su primer encuentro, él no se rendirá hasta hacerla completamente suya y ella jugará con él hasta el cansancio, él es su escape de aquel aburrido mundo al que su hermano la sometió.

Ni por mas que sea el padre de este convento ella lo dejaría en paz, él era un hombre que le gustaba aunque se negase a aceptarlo y para él está chica lo provocaba con su lujurioso cuerpo haciendo que su extasis floreciera, él hace mucho no sentia esas cosas por alguien, el estaba dispuesto a darse el gusto de pecar...

/Pensamientos internos de Temari/

Ese padre resulto ser todo un debilucho bueno que se podia esperar el hombre es hombre y no se resisten a la tentación que se les presenta jajaja... Si tan solo mis estupidos hermanos vieran como me estoy divirtiendo lo mas seguro es que les daría un infarto..., en especial al pobre de Kankuro diría algo como _"Te llevé a la boca del lobo"_ y Gaara sólo se reiria de las acciones y sentimiento de culpa de su hermano mayor, después de todo creo que no fue mala idea venir a este lugar.

Me agrada estar aqui y provocar al padre Shikamaru, es demasiado divertido juguetear a la niña buena jajaja, ojalá no pase mucho tiempo en que ese tonto se de cuenta que quiero que me haga suya, vaya es que no puedo dejar de fantasear, su cuerpo es esculpido y ese hábito le ciñe a la perfección sus musculos, dahhh como odio perder la cordura, sin embargo el deseo me gana, será mío como sea...

/Pensamientos internos de Shikamaru/

Como puede ser posible que esta simple niña pueda provocar este sentimiento de pasión, me doblega a su antojo y mi voluntad se esfuma, ella es tan imponente y mis sentimientos sobre ella pueden transformarse en algo diferente a la pasión... Estoy faltando a mis votos como padre con tan solo estos pensamientos y deseos lujuriosos, por suerte sólo soy un falso sacerdote que puede sacearse si así lo quiere, sin embargo no se qué hacer, no puedo aguantar mas y deseo tenerla en mi cama, bajo mis sabanas, no importa que sea en mi cuarto o en dónde ella quiera, ¡PERO LA QUIERO! y la quiero ya.

Esa misma noche Temari no podia dormir y se fue a la cocina del convento por agua... En ese momento sin darse cuenta aparece Shikamaru por detras de ella... Sorprendida Temari se da la vuelta no tenia miedo, ella esperaba ese momento con muchas ganas... Con mirada picara Temari lo provoca y Shikamaru sin poder contenerse la besa apasionadamente agarrandola de la cintura y de la cabeza...

—¡Wooww padre Shikamaru! Pero que bien besa, ¿le gustaria jugar un poco mas?

—Hmm ya veo... ¿Cómo te gustaría jugar eh...? Estas lista para aguantar lo que provocas ¿No..?

—Hmmm... ¡Pero que tentador suena!... Vamos te enseñaré lo bien que puedes pecar estando conmigo padrecito...

Temari tomó la mano de Shikamaru y en dirección al confesionario lo llevó, para empezar su juego de provocaciones sensuales empezó a confesarse eroticamente haciendo que Shikamaru la mirara ardientemente. Se estaba excitando...

Cuando Shikamaru se dirigía a acariciar el cabello de Temari apareció la madre superiora, se escuchaba gritar por el pasillo, estaba pasando revista y se dio cuenta que Temari no estaba en su habitación, los dos quedaron paralizados y fríos porque aquella mujer arruinó su momento.

Temari se levanta asustada y trata de disimular su deseo...

—Niña... ¿Qué haces aqui a esta hora? Te dije que no puedes hacer lo que quieres aquí, ahora tendré que darte un castigo...

Shikamaru no pudo dejar de intervenir para tratar de salvarle el pellejo a la rubia, en parte era su culpa también.

—No se preocupe madre superiora, la chica solo se esta confesando no es nada grave... Muy bien ahora que te has confesado ve a tu cama hermana y mañana a primera hora ve a rezar un padre nuestro y un ave maria en dónde te sientas cómoda «Shikamaru lo dijo en tono picaro y risueño»

— ¡POR SUPUESTO!, muchísimas gracias por escucharme a estas horas padrecito, y le pido disculpas a la superiora por estar fuera de la cama a éstas horas.

—Bien niña, entiendo el deseo de hablar y liberar tus culpas, sin embargo hazlo en el día, con permiso padre... Vayámonos niña ya es hora de estar en cama, reglas son reglas.

—Si madre superiora... Hasta luego Padre se despide Temari guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos se quedaron con ganas de estar juntos, pero eso no los detendría, y mas Shikamaru él era muy astuto y ya había ideado una estrategia para cumplir con su objetivo, quería sentir su cuerpo y fundir su aroma al de ella, quería cometer su pecado de lujuria.

Unos días después del primer semi encuentro... Aún no podía sacarse lo sucedido de su cabeza... Quería más... Quería sentirlo y aunque ella dijo que jugar con él, logro hacerla sentir tantas cosas que no podía seguir así, pero él tampoco la buscaba por lo tanto supuso que sólo fue ese encuentro y nunca más volvería a ver su cara...

Ella se dirigió a una de las cavernas antiguas del convento, iba siempre allí cuando se sentía nostálgica, le gustaban los lugares solitarios para poder pensar... Al entrar a la oscura habitación se encontró salvajemente con alguien muuy familiar que desprendía olor a lujuria y éste con un movimiento rápido cerró y la puso entre la pared...

\- Padre... Shikamaru - dije sorprendida-

\- Shh -susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer-

Sin decir más la tomó de su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir como su gran erección golpeaba contra su abdomen... Descargas eléctricas y espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo...

Comenzó una lucha de lenguas en las que ninguno quería ceder, esos labios tenían maestría y doctorado, por Dios besaba divino ese hombre.

Con prisa y excitación desbordada, comenzaron a quitar las estúpidas prendas de convento, le tomó por la cintura y la alzó, ella abrazo sus caderas con sus largas piernas y sintió como algo golpeaba su sexo...

—No lo voy a hacer -pudo soltar entre jadeos-

—Oh vamos nena -dijo él sobre sus labios con la respiración y el pulso a 1000- ya estamos así...

— ¿Hay algo que debo recordarte acaso Shikamaru?... -

—Ya se que eres virgen... -respondió y volvió a besarla, haciéndole perder las fuerzas de voluntad

Devoraba con recelo y salvajismo su boca, la acostó sobre la ¿cama?

¿Qué diablos?, este tipo lo tenía planeado, metió un colchón a esa caverna... Imbécil astuto—pensó Temari

Luego de un buen rato besándose con pasión, la mano de Shikamaru se desvió y al fin logró posicionarse entre sus piernas, masageando dulcemente y delicadamente su pequeño clítoris, tentando su entrada y paseando sus dedos sobre ella... Fue dejando rastro en todo su cuerpo desde sus labios, cuello, pechos... Se detuvo ahí para jugar con ellos... Siguió por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vagina, donde lamió y volvió a lamer más profundo haciendo que una corriente caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo... Se acercaba

Con esfuerzo ella levanto su rostro y lo besó.. No iba a acabar antes que el...

Él se colocó frente a mi y ella sabía lo que quería... Asi que tomo su polla y la puso en su boca iniciando con la felación, con una de las manos tomo sus testículos masajenadolos y con la otra tomó su miembro siguiendo el ritmo de su boca para masajearlo; el tomó de su cabello y empujó su boca más profundo, haciendo que su sexo se ahogara en su garganta soltó un gemido ronco y se vino... Y ella por su parte tragó gustosa su líquido...

Lo besó nuevamente haciendo que en sus bocas explotaran una mezcla de sabores, de deseos...

—Eres hermosa -susurró-

Se colocó entre sus piernas y sin previo aviso metió su miembro en su sexo rompiendo la barrera que la mantenía como Virgen, soltó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa que él rápidamente silenció con sus besos, espero un rato a que ella se acostumbrara al intruso dentro de su intimidad y comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella, sus caderas hacían que su pene tuviese un movimiento único que hacía enloquecer a Temari.

Adentro afuera, adentro afuera, Santa madre, era un vaivén placentero que la hacia retorcerse y tocarse los senos con desespero...

Mientras él seguía con las estocadas ella metía sus manos acariciando su clítoris aumentando las sensaciones de placer

Aún dentro suyo, ella cambio de posición y se sentó sobre él a horcadas dejándola llevar el mando, sus movimientos eran bruscos, fuertes y apretaba intencionalmente con sus paredes vaginales su miembro, ella jamás había estado con un hombre, pero el sexo era como la música que ella sabía bailar sensualmente, ella apretaba su pene mientras movía su cintura circularmente en él, lenta y tortuosamente para Shikamaru, él quería correrse pero la sensualidad que le transmitía los movimientos de Temari le hacían soportar un poco mas, no quería correrse aún así que esté después de un rato tomó su cintura y la bajó, ahora él era el dominante, de forma salvaje y demandante ella sintió su miembro hasta su estómago, por Dios ese garrote la iba a partir en dos...—pensó Temari—

Sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas, más precisas y salvajes, quería más y el lo sabía, y sin dudarlo él se lo dio...

Mientras la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos, él no bajo ni un poco su ritmo, sus estocadas no paraban era un maldito semental, cacheteo su trasero, lo estrujo y apreto contra él, era cómo si hubiese algún tipo de resorte que le hacía rebotar sobre sus bolas, se dispuso a introducir uno de sus dedos en su ano, haciendo que ella brincara y perdiera la cordura de placer, él activó un placer desenfrenado sobre ella...

\- E... Eso -logro articular mientras ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo desenfrenada- pero aún no muñequita.

Sacó su dedo, y la aventó a la cama, él siguió penetrándola por atrás fuerte, comenzaba a doler, dolía pero el placer ganaba y vaya que por mucho

Ambos se tensaron y él con las tres últimas estocadas con las que llegó hasta el fondo hizo que ella se retorciera de placer llegando al orgasmo, él saco su miembro y se vino en su abdomen...Para él un hombre experimentado fue el mejor sexo de toda su jodida vida, ella lo llenaba y complacía por completo.

Ella lo miró cansada, y él se tumbó a lado suyo para abrazarla.

—Eres la lujuria en persona Temari -dijo contra su oído—estaré junto a ti un buen tiempo... Estas tan apretada y buena...

"Me gustas" le pareció escuchar a la rubia luego de un beso fulminante, pero estaba tan cansada que cayo rendida inmediatamente.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la rubia mientras dormía, su piel era tan suave tan sutil, su aroma era cálido y le agradaba tenerlo cerca, de la lujuria a la pasión... de la pasión al amor... , pero tarde que temprano terminarían por descubrir su farsa, él sabía que haber fingido ser un Sacerdote para escabullirse en el convento había sido un gran error, su mejor error, así que tuvo que tomar la decisión mas difícil para él, si quedarse con Temari y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y tener que afrontar un juicio mega católico-Algo demasiado problemático para él- o desaparecer de aquel convento para siempre...

Temari despertó de su profundo sueño, jamás imagino que estar con un hombre por primer vez sería tan placentero, sin embargo Shikamaru brillaba por su ausencia, se cambio tan rápido como pudo, tenía en su pecho un dolor inmenso, tenia un leve presentimiento de abandono similar al que en aquella noche fría sintió cuando sus padres murieron tragicamente, ella lo sabía, él se había ido.

Se repetía una y otra vez que era una estúpida por haberle dado su inocencia, lo estaba odiando con la intensidad del mil soles quemandola, sin embargo él no se había ido del todo, pero estaba por hacerlo, él no podría abandonarla tan fácilmente así que espero a regañadientes por ella, y sí él confeso su error, pero que no se arrepentía de nada porque jamás sintió con ninguna lo que ella despertó en él, los dos se amaban, pero si no abandonaba el lugar lo más probable es que recibiría un ejemplar castigo por Usurpar el puesto de un Sacerdote, ella lo entendió y acepto que se marchará, sin embargo ella no podía abandonar el lugar, eso significaría romper los lazos con sus dos hermanos, ella los amaba y aunque el amor que sentía por Shikamaru era muy diferente, no podría nunca alejarse de sus lazos de sangre, él acepto y se marchó no sin antes guardar muy bien la dirección de la casa de Temari, la grabó en su mente y esperaría el tiempo necesario por ella.

Tras tres semanas encerrada en el convento Kankuro levanta el castigo a Temari y se dispone a sacarla del lugar, no sin antes hablar en privado con ella.

— Temari, ¿si entendiste la lección no?

— Siiiiii, pero por favor ya quiero salir de aquí, es una tortura para mi.

— Agradece que fue Gaara quién me convención de librarte de este absurdo castigo, por cierto hay un joven nuevo en el vecindario, se llama Shikamaru Nara, me gustaría que lo conocieses, sería un gran cuñado jajaja.

— ¿Desde cuándo me consigues novios= , BAKAAAAAAA

— No alegues, no me insultes o te tendré mas tiempo aqui encerrada.

— ¡DISCULPAAA!, Pero ya marchémonos de aquí.

En casa los esperaban dos hombres su hermano Gaara Y Shikamaru Nara, ella lo reconoció y supo entonces que él cumplió su promesa, y lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el hecho de que se ganará el aprecio de Kankuro, eso si que era una hazaña, jamás en sus 22 años su hermano la dejo tener novio, y como pudo él hacer que Kankuro lo propusiera como su cuñado... Sencillo Shikamaru era tan astuto e inteligente que rápidamente dió con su punto débil, el teatro, estudio cientos de libros de cineastas y artistas reconocidos en el mundo del teatro, le regalo muchísimas entradas exclusivas de funciones y sí así se lo gano, tan fácil como hacer un abanico con una hoja de papel...


End file.
